


Summer Depression

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, Summer, non-binary virgil, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan sat outside as a typical summer thunderstorm happened. It was loud but very refreshing like drinking coffee in the morning. It grounded Logan’s usually overworked brain.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting one of my story’s here goes nothing. All comments, kudos and what ever else is greatly appreciated hope you enjoy ^-^

Logan sat outside as a typical summer thunderstorm happened. It was loud but very refreshing like drinking coffee in the morning. It grounded Logan’s usually overworked brain. He had a lot to deal with his parents expecting him to measure up to their standards. Perfect grades, a job, a decent social life, and a girlfriend. Never mind the fact that he’s gay and an introvert but that felt like to much.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair ‘thank god it’s summer’ he thought looking up at the sky. He was left alone for the most part by his parents. He still obviously had to work his job but it was summer he got school off. 

When Logan was first in school everything felt great. He loved learning but since middle school his parents expectations grew higher and higher. Like the bar just kept getting higher and higher. God he missed being a kid but what could he do.

The rain became heavier and lightning crashed abruptly startling Logan. He took it as a sign to go in side. He got up from the porch and hustled inside. The house wasn’t huge but it sure wasn’t run down. His parents made a decent amount of money so they bought a house with quite a bit of property too. Logan felt selfish for being so bitter about how he was treated by his parents. Shouldn’t he feel happy about his current situation? He hated feelings.

Once he was inside he sat down on his couch putting on the history channel. His parents shouldn’t be home for another 3 hours. Logan began to nod off and take a quick nap.

Time skip 

Logan was awoken by the sound of his parents pulling into their driveway. He quickly made himself presentable before they entered. 

“Good evening, Logan,” his mom said her tone flat leveled. It was intimidating and cold it was like snow.

Logan followed suit, “Mother, Father how was work?” He kept his voice rather cold as well but it wasn’t nearly as bone chilling as his moms.

“Dull, summers always quiet in the doctors office,” his dad chimed in hanging up his coat. He hardly said much he was more of a shadow than a dad.

Logan’s mother looked around he face turning into one of distaste, “Logan clean up once in a while it’s not hard. You can’t be lazy.”

Logan looked around it was clean but his mom wouldn’t settle for anything less than spotless. “Yes mother, I apologize for being negligent.” His father walked off into his study.

“Good,” his mother spat before heading off as well. Logan let out a quiet breath before climbing the stairs to his room. No yelling this time thankfully. 

But if he kept this up next time his mom wouldn’t be nearly as forgiving. His mom rarely hit him but when she did it hurt. She’s slapped him, choked him, pulled his hair and clawed him with her nails.

But he was over reacting he probably deserved it. Besides he needed to be fixed in one way or another. And she didn’t hit him to often and always apologized after so it didn’t matter.

Logan laid in his bed letting the sounds of rain and thunder numb his thoughts. It was dark and cold outside trees shaking in the wind. And rain pounding on the glass of his bedroom window. He swiftly drifted into sleep his thoughts quiet for now. Sleep was his only escape.

Time Skip

The sun beamed through the curtains of the window. Gracing the room with light and slowly waking the tall 17 year old up. He sat up and put on his glasses after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his clock seeing he got up... fuck. An hour late.

Panic set in as he quickly began changing from his pajamas to his real clothes. Brushing his hair and teeth then washing his face. He felt a chill in the air knowing very well his mother was glaring at him.

“You’re up late,” his mom sneered stepping into the bathroom. She appeared to ready for work her long painted nails drumming against the counter sink.

Logan didn’t look at her afraid to make eye contact, “I apologize it appears my alarm clock didn’t go off this morning.”

“Three strikes Logan that’s three to many,” she hissed before continuing, “look at your mother while she’s speaking to you.”

Logan hesitantly looked at his mom her eyes pierced through his very soul. He swallowed a lump in his throat pushing back tears. ‘Boys don’t cry.’

His mom grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Her nails dug into the sides of his neck as her palm pressed into the middle. “Do as I say I only want the best for you. I’m not asking for much and I am sorry it’s come to this. But you need to be fixed.”

Logan coughed his throat burning her nails began to break skin. He couldn’t breathe she’s pressing to hard. He shakily tried to pry her hand away, “no more, mom please,” he pleaded for his life.

His mother pressed harder, “I’m not mom use the proper name.” Her eyes had nothing but rage and fury.

“M-mother, puh-please,” Logan wheezed the world getting dizzy and blurry. He kept trying to get her hand away, ‘can’t breathe I can’t breath!’

She let go dropping him to the floor, “when I come back the house better be spotless or I won’t be so nice,” she grabbed him by his hair looking him in his eyes, “got it?”

Logan nodded before she let go leaving the room. He wheezed for air letting tears roll down his face. No this wasn’t normal. Logan was done defending his parents once he heard the car drive off he got up and went to his room.

Logan grabbed his school bag dumping out the contents he packed his phone, his phone charger a few changes of clothes books and his wallet. He left a note for his parents then left. He lived in a small town so he was going to have to skip town to the next one over. That should take roughly an entire day to accomplish. So he had to act quick.

Logan grabbed his bike from his shed and the began heading out. He slid through the side walk passing the occasional car. He was free he was finally fucking free. God it felt nice. He zoomed through different streets and roads taking the long way to avoid in countering the clinic. He barely noticed the bruises against his Adam’s apple and deep cuts on the sides of his neck.


	2. Quiet

Logan finally made it to ‘Weeping Jupiter’ it appeared. It was currently 5:35 in the morning and the sun wasn’t rising. The air had a cold bite to it but it wasn’t freezing or anything. The teen sat down next to the sign tears streaking from his face his neck hurt from his mother’s nails and the bruises from her strong hand. Maybe he should just go back? Maybe she was right she wasn’t asking for to much, right?

No Logan made the right decision he knew it. He got up and sat on his bike speeding off he had another two hours till he reached town then he could rent a hotel and sleep. The stars were gorgeous you could practically see the whole universe. The whole moon only added to the scene, the way it shined complemented the rest of the stars.

The ride was relatively peaceful with the occasional car zooming by. Clusters of skinny pine trees and large, intimidating gigantic oak trees. The sun had yet to come out but it was creeping out of the sky. The quiet serenity of the summer morning in small towns was always crisp clean and relaxing. Like starring into a a lake with no worry in the world. 

Logan took it all in his over worked stressful life felt like a distant memory. But he could never let his guard down for all he knew there could be police officers after him. Swat teams, missing persons cases, bounty, and whatever else! ‘No I’m being irrational.’ Logan reasoned with himself, shaking his head but the thoughts lingered.

Logan quickly realized he was in town buildings and shopping joints surrounding him. The town was bigger than his old one but was a coal town due to the heavy amounts of coal in the mountains surrounding the town. The sun was finally rising and the moon was tucking itself away. The flush pink and orange felt very organic and rich.

Logan came to a halt in front of the Days Inn. He pulled his hoodie over his neck and pulled his hoodie strings to cover his neck. He locked up is bike before heading inside.

“Hello sir,” the lady at the desk chirped her mood was overtly positive and loud. Logan flinched at her speaking his defense still up high.

“Hello good morning may I please get a room for one for 2 nights?” Logan managed to compose himself, keeping his voice cool. ‘Boys are nice and polite when talking with lady’s.’

“Of course just your credit card and ID please,” the lady chirped flashing her teeth.

Logan freaked hoping fucking preying this hotel would allow him a room. He handed her his credit card and identification. His hands shaking his calm demeanor completely lost.

The girl scanned the card and nodded, “okay you’re all set but since you’re underage I’ll need to take the mini bar from your room. So I’ll give you your key in a few, Kay?” Logan nodded.

The lady left and Logan went to sit on the lobby couch. He tapped his foot waiting impatiently drowsiness setting in. He was probably gonna sleep until 12 pm then pick up some food and explore a little to see what he was working with. It was gonna cost him 45 dollars every 2 nights meaning he was probably gonna stay for a week or until he worked something out.

“There ya go, here’s your key,” the lady smiled placing the key in his hand. Logan nodded quickly and left to his room. He followed the number and finally collapsed in his room

Logan laid on his bed a curled into a ball. The sun beamed through his window he covered his face. God he was tired. He almost immediately fell asleep.

Time Skip

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Logan grumbled turning off his phone’s alarm. He sat up, stretching to pop his elbows and back. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the time 12:06. Nice. The sun was higher in the sky than earlier but he had to get food to eat. He quickly got ready and grabbed his backpack dumping everything out. Then throwing it on his back.

He left looked at the time once more ‘12:24’ Logan then quickly left his room. He descended through the hallways to the lobby. The same lady was at the desk and she flashed another grin at the teen. Logan ducked his head then left the hotel, unlocking and grabbing his bike.

The sun was bright and high in the sky, like the day before. But the news channel said it was gonna thunderstorm once again this week. Logan sat on his bicycle and began to ride off. Walmart was about a mile away so he’d get all his groceries from there. After that he was gonna explore a little bit, he needed to stay sharp so he was gonna try learning about the place.

The air was less fresh than his old place, it felt a lot more industrial and had a distinct smell of coal in the air. That and the slots in the hills indicated that ‘Weeping Jupiter’ was coal mining town. But nonetheless it was a gorgeous town surrounded by hills, fields of flowers and wildlife.

Logan came to a stop at the Walmart locking his bike up and heading inside. It was a pretty big shopping area but Logan was only gonna grab the bare essentials then head out. He grabbed bread,peanut butter, some soup and canned vegetables. 

‘Mom would shop for me,’ Logan caught himself thinking. He was still so dependent on his parents for everything. No matter what he did he could never escape his mother’s grasp. He felt her fingers tightened around his throat.

God he was pathetic. He needs to go back to his parents. Why was he here? His mom was right. He was lazy, he needed to be corrected. Logan quickly shook his head, ‘no I’m not going to have a fucking mental breakdown in the store.’

Logan went to self checkout and scanned his goods. The people around him didn’t bat an eye at the disheveled boy. All but one at least, but the civilian didn’t say anything. Logan was unaware of the man as he quickly left before sneaking a glance to see a tall young man with messy hair and a stubble ‘stache. ‘Weird.’

Logan road swiftly to a near by park it was pretty small but it was nice. There was the play area and benches right next to it then there was a soccer field. Logan made his way to the bench area sitting down thinking about his current situation.

‘Mothers probably furious, what happens when mom finds me?,” Logan thought his hand rapping around his throat bad memories flooding his thoughts he felt tears prick in his eyes. ‘Mother would kill me.’


	3. Speak Up

It had been 3 days since Logan landed in ‘Weeping Jupiter’ nothing of note had happened quite yet. It looked like he was gonna have to stay in the hotel for a few more nights. He visited the park rather frequently since the first day he landed. It was a regular in his irregular current life. He helped him sift through all the garbage that passes through his head.

Logan sat at the bench in the park he hadn’t road here on his bike, his legs sore from traveling. He inhaled lightly taking everything in. The sky was dark and grey it wasn’t quite raining yet but it should in the next hour. Logans neck was still heavily bruised and the cuts from his mother’s nails were now scabbed over. He still had a hard time breathing and talking loudly. But he’d be fine.

“Hello,” said a voice catching Logan off guard. He looked up and saw a teen hanging upside down on the monkey bars. He was about a year or two younger than Logan. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple checkered patches and black ripped skinny jeans. He had eyeshadow smudged under his eyes.

Logan spoke up, “hello?” He approached with caution. ‘What if mom sent someone after me?’

The teen flipped upward excitedly, “Heyo I’ve never seen you before. Did you just move here?” He asked before situating himself to sit on one bar.

Logan nodded before readjusting his collared shirt to cover his neck. He examined the boy once more, he had brown hair with a dark purple streak running through it.

“Das pretty cool, where’d you move from? Why’d you move? Are you from somewhere really cool? Or like really lame?” The boy bombarded him with questions curiosity burning in his eyes.

Logan swallowed roughly before answering, “well I moved from the town over, Maple Top and uhh I-“ Logan was quickly interrupted by the boy across from him.

“That’s so laaaaame I thought you’d be like a scientist that moved here from like Brazil to study a rare kind of mushroom or something like that. So what are you then? Are you like a ghost hunter!? That’d be so cool!” The teen exclaimed kicking his feet back and forth.

Logan looked startled as he responded, “I uhm- I’m none of that. But I don’t really care to explain right now,” Logan nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Huh das kinda disappointing so like how old are you then? Do you live with anyone? What’s your name? Why do you look so tired?” The boy once again assaulted Logan with questions but they were easier ones this time.

Logan spoke with a more even tone although hushed from the pain in his throat, “I’m seventeen no I do not live with anyone my names Logan and uhh I’m unsu-“ he was once again interrupted.

“You’re seventeen? Really? I thought you’d be older. Also nice name it’s a little simple I thought it’d be something really cool like Charles...” the boy rambled obviously a talkative hyper kid.

“What about you? How old are you? What’s your name?” Logan asked not wanting to over load the boy with questions. The teen across him obviously did not have the same concern.

The boys eyes light up before speaking, “I’m Virgil and I’m turning 16 this June! I know you didn’t ask this but I live with my big brother, Dee well half brother me and him have different dads. Do you have any siblings? What are your parents like? Wait why don’t you live with them? You’re only seventeen most apartments nonetheless houses let you sign a lease.” Logan shuffled nervously looking away from the bo- Virgil.

“Well I uh- I don’t have any siblings I don’t live with my parents because... I’d rather not say,” Logan was practically mumbling at this point.

Virgil began speaking again, “you’re really mysterious ya know like the pyramids or... squids. Did you have any friends? I’m friends with all my brothers friends but everyone in my grade thinks I’m ‘to weird’ but it doesn’t matter they suck,” Virgil looked a little sad for a second before reverting back to his bubbly nature.

Logan did a so-so motion with his hands, “yeah but I didn’t have very many only two ones name was Remy and the others was Emile. But I would think you’d have a lot of friends in your grade you’re pretty nice maybe a little intrusive but you’re a lot of fun. I apologize I’m rambling.”

“You really think that?” Virgil smiled brightly, “that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever been told. You’re also very interesting most people would have already called me ‘insensitive’ and ‘annoying’ but you didn’t. Any who, what were your friends like? I didn’t peg you for the friends type.”

Logan let a small comfortable smile slip on his face, “Emile was very goofy and rather eccentric and had a love for cartoons. Remy was sassy and had a thing for coffee.”

Virgil nodded, “so do you have any pets? Ohh what’s your favorite animal? Do you-“ Virgil was about to go on another question asking spree before someone called out to him.

“VEE! We gotta head home it’s looking like it gonna rain soon,” a stranger yelled before coming into eyeshot. His eyes were immediately drawn to Logan and he gave a questioning look.

Logan examined the taller man, he had some what long hair pulled back in a ponytail. The right side of his was covered in burns from the top of his forehead to his collar bone. He was wearing a black Zelda hoodie with a grey flannel over it with dark blue jeans. 

“Hi Dee!!” Virgil waves excessively over to the stranger flipping back upside down. The stranger looked about 18 to 21 definitely older than Logan and a hell of a lot older than Virgil.

“Hey Vee,” the stranger made a small hand wave, “who’s this?” The stranger asked taking Logan’s words from his mouth.

Virgil spoke up before Logan could, “this is Logan he recently moved here,” Virgil then flung himself right side up, “and Lo this is my older brother Dee.”

“Sup,” Dee did a little head nod of acknowledgement. Logan waved back his eyes darting back and forth between the two. They did look very similar but you could tell they had different family members.

“Sorry if Vee gave ya any trouble he’s very talkative,” Dee ruffled Virgils hair as he spoke.

Virgil hissed pushing the older males hand off his head, “fuck you.” Logan looked startled at the smaller boys swearing. He obviously swore in his head but was told to keep all the swearing in his head. ‘Boys don’t show strong emotions.’


	4. Over Sharing

Dee grabbed onto Virgils hand before yanking him from his spot on the monkey bars. Logan watched the brothers argue about arbitrary things, it was a weird thing to watch as an only child. But he had read studies about what having siblings is like he always found it so interesting to just have an automatic friend for life.

“Hey Lo, do ya wanna come to our place? It looks like it gonna rain soon and I wanna talk to you more. We can play video games!” Virgil began excitedly talking bouncing on his toes. 

Logan thought for a second ‘it would be nice to get out of the hotel room plus Virgils very nice.’ He nodded while standing seeing Virgil get excited was enough to make Logan feel like he made the right decision.

Dee lead them to his car the rain began to pour as they went. Logan never had a car his mom didn’t trust him enough. He wasn’t trusted to do a lot of things hangout with friends, use his own money, leave the house, almost every. 

Once they got in the car Dee began talking, “kay kids lets go over the rules 1. Nothing illegal without me there, 2. Virgil be nice to Logan, 3. Grab food yourself don’t ask me and finally 4. Have fun.”

Logan raised his hand like in school, “what do you mean don’t do anything illegal without you there?” 

Dee chuckled, “I mean just that get permission from me to do shit like smoke weed or drink but I have to be there to supervise, got it?” He explained leaving Logan in disbelief and shock. Weed? Alcohol? Holy hell.

Virgil chimed in as Dee started the car, “have you ever smoked before? Or are your parents like suuuuper strict? Did you have a plug? Or was there like a dispensary? Ohh what abou-“ the small teen was quickly cut off by his older brother.

“Vee calm down, sorry Logan this twerp doesn’t know how to to keep his questions to himself. But I just need to make sure you’re comfortable with smoking and drinking,” Dee explained in a calm voice zooming through the roads. 

Logan delved back into his thoughts, ‘my parents never let me do anything exciting so...fuck it!’ He made firm conclusion before speaking.

“Sure but I’ve never done it before just keep that in mind,” Logan said calmly his voice was almost always flat and cold. 

“Ohh so you’re a virgin?” The short 15 year old chirped. Logan looked over in obvious shock his face redder than he’d care to mention. Dee loudly sighed in the front turning up the trashy Top 40’s to seemingly block out the conversation happening in the backseat.

“I-I what? Do you mean uh,” Logan made hand gestures to go along with what he was saying. Virgil broke out in roaring laughter holding his stomach.

“God you 17 and you don’t say sex? No that’s not what I mean I mean you’ve never had any form of drugs or alcohol I just call it that cause it’s funnier,” Virgil kept giggling throughout him speaking. Logan huffed running his fingers through his hair. He quickly readjusted his collar once more to keep the marks hidden.

Logan looked up to see them pulling into a Convenient Store heavy rain practically flooding half the town. It was pounding again the windows and top of the car. Logan smiled as the thunder crashed down it added so much to the feel of the town.

“Kay I’m grabbing some snacks and drinks I’ll hurrying cause it might hail soon. Stay. In. The. Car. Got it?” Dee said as he exited the car.

Virgil was the one to start up the conversation, “back to pets I have a pet he’s a bearded dragon. His names Cerberus like the dog from hell. You can pet him if you want,” Logan nodded he liked lizards more than other animals typically.

“Hey Virge,” Logan mumbled looking over at the younger who’s eyes sparkled at the use of the nickname. Logan let another smile slip on his face this one more comfortable.

“Yeah Lo,” Virgil looked back over giving him a wide grin. His chipped tooth showing as he smiled.

“Uh not to intrude but how’d Dee get those burns?” Logan asked skittishly once again readjusting his collar.

Virgil sighed before speaking almost like he expected something else, “well when we lived with our mom she wasn’t the best of you can believe that. One time she was smoking a cigarette in the house and flung the bud off somewhere. That somewhere happened to be our mail pile and it caught on fire burning our childhood home down. Dee got burnt from his head to his toes and our mom died. I was playing in the yard so I didn’t get burnt but I’ve always felt so scared of and burning smelling thing ever since. You know it hard to forget the stench of burning human. It’s like pork but with much more of a kick to it. We couldn’t go anywhere other than the orphanage but Dee was seventeen at the time so we only had to stay there for about nine months. Ever since Dee had been my only family my only friend.” Once Virgil finished he whipped his eyes with is sleeve his other hand shaking.

Logan was crying at his story as well as he placed his hand on Virgils. The younger looked over and smiled sniffing before he stopped crying. ‘Boys are always strong and a solid rock for others to cry on.’

“My mom is um not great either for the record,” Logan awkwardly mumbled adjusting his glasses his eyes still locked onto Virgil.

Virgil looked over, “how so? My mom was reckless and lazy making me and Dee do everything around the house. Our dads are both in jail so we can’t get a hold of them,” Logan nodded gently squeezing the other boys hand.

“Well to keep it brief she did this to me,” Logan said rolling up his shirt to revel his torso, giant indents from nails all along his stomach, they looked relatively recent like a week old. 

Virgil winced before placing a finger against it, “oh my God holy fuck I-“ the teen was cut off by the sound of the car door opening.

“Sorry it took so long, the lady fucking said I couldn’t use this coupon so that took a while,” Dee complained throwing the food in the front seat. He looked in the back to see the teens in their predicament.

They quickly pushed each other away to opposite sides of the car, “I apologize Dee I uh don’t know how t-to ex-explain this I’m uh” Logan stuttered out sounding like a malfunctioning computer. Virgil began cackling hysterically, leaning against the window for support.

Dee sighed softly before speaking, “Logan let me see your stomach, I have first aid at the house if you need to clean your cuts I’ll help.” Logan felt heat rise to his face looking at him in disbelief.

Logan murmured, “how did you know?” Dee closed the door before leaning in the backseat. Worried glossed over his face as he pulled up the younger boys shirt.

“You guys we’re frozen back here I could see it I’m not a dumbass,” Dee sighed seeing the rough uneven cuts, “c’mon kids let’s go home.” 

The car was completely silent as they drove to the house. Everything felt tense and awkward like a gunshot went off. Not even the sounds of rain helped it just made it feel more stomach wrenching. Nothing felt real.


	5. Games

The car pulled into a driveway of a condo it looked small but homely. Dee exited the car the snacks in his hand. Logan left the car keeping his head low, ‘what was Dee gonna say? Or ask? Does he know about the bruises? Does he know about mom? Oh fuck does he know about everything?’

Dee unlocked and opened the door telling Virgil to go up to his room and set up the the Switch. Logan followed the much taller man into the bathroom. Dee patted the toilet signaling to Logan to sit on it while he grabbed the supplies.

Logan felt his whole body beginning to shake tears forming in his eyes. All the possibilities overwhelmed the 17 year old. ‘What if he calls mom? What if he yells at me? What if he makes fun of me?’ He practically heard his mother scolding him as she slapped him over and over in the face. Pulling on his hair so he’d stay in place.

Dee grabbed onto Logan’s shoulders firmly before speaking, “Logan breath with me in, hold, out. Come on you can do it,” the young man held his shoulders until Logan’s breathing was back to normal.

“Thank you,” Logan croaked out putting his hands over his face to cover his tears. Dee smiled before ruffling his hair and taking out hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls.

Dee spoke quietly, “L, please take of your shirt I need to see all the wounds.” Logan undid his button up shirt letting it fall off him. The strangulation wounds very much visible. Dee gasped putting his hand over his mouth backing up slightly.

Logan looked away from the horrified man, “I apologize for you having to see this.” Dee wrapped his arms around Logan softly making the teen freeze his face getting a little red.

“I’ll fix you up,kay? Just stay still for a few minutes,”Dee softly spoke grabbing the medical supplies cleaning the others stomach wounds and other loose wounds. He stood up to grab an ice pack from the kitchen freezer.

Virgil bounced from upstairs to the kitchen to talk to Dee. Logan couldn’t quite catch what they were saying. Dee came back into the bathroom with cloth, an ice pack, a tee shirt and shorts.

Dee began rapping the ice pack in the cloth before speaking, “Logan you need to tell me where your currently staying and who did this to you.” 

Logan swallowed before speaking, “I live in the Days In and my mother.” He felt so vulnerable and scared. He should be handling everything by himself.

Dee nodded placing the pack down before placing the cotton ball under running water, “Logan clean you cuts with this then put the ice pack against your neck for fifteen minutes then you can go hang out with Virgil.” 

Logan nodded pressing the cotton ball against the cuts. Seeing Dees worried face looking at him made Logans heart hurt. The outside quickly turned from rain to hail for a few minutes.

Once Logan was pressing the ice pack into his neck Dee spoke again, “I have some brownies baking that need to be taken out soon so after you’re done with the ice pack please put on the pjs you’re staying here tonight.” Logan nodded pressing the ice pack into his neck. He winced as the cold somewhat damp pack touched he wounded skin.

Dee left the bathroom and began talking to someone presumably on the phone. Logan could only barely make out what Dee was saying, “yeah, yeah thanks Pat just hurry up.” Logan sighed that hadn’t given him any worthy information. 

It had been roughly sixteen minutes so the teen had taken off the ice pack. Logan went to the mirror to see the wounds the swelling had gone down but is was still very much bruised. He sighed before changing clothes the shirt looked like an old band tee with a logo on it reading “MCR” Logan didn’t understand it. The shorts were just black and grey basket ball shorts they were a bit to small but comfortable.

The oven began beeping and Dee went to go check on it while Logan hurried up stairs. The stairs lead to two different doors one with a plethora of stickers on it with one big one saying ‘KEEP OUT.’ The other had a big poster on it with a blue hedgehog on it. Logan saw the sticker room open up with Virgil peeking his head out.

“Lo come in I want you to meet Cerberus,” Virgil said opening the door all the way. Logan walked into the room seeing a huge cage on a table and a small tv with a game console hooked up to it and a bed off to the side. It was covered in fairy lights with no actual ceiling fan. A bunch of art work was hung just about everywhere mostly paintings with some drawings.

“Here’s the boy he’s about 2 years old so he’s getting huge, hold him carefully and if he’s hungry I’ll let you feed him,” Virgil explained holding a huge lizard with red and black patterns.

Logan sat down on the floor next to the other boy looking at Cerberus, “I’ll just look at him I don’t want to scare him.” Logan watched the calm gentle animal getting pet by the boy next to him. All felt quiet for a few minutes like they were in there own little world.

Virgil got up and placed Cerberus back into the cage, “so what do ya wanna play? I have Mario Kart, SnipperClips, Mario Party and Super Smash Bros. What’s your favorite video game?” Virgil asked excitedly bouncing.

Logan shrugged, “I don’t think I’ve ever played any of those games I’ve only ever played The Legend of Zelda,” Virgil looked over at Logan in shock.

“Fucking really? Then we’re playing Mario Kart it’s pretty easy to understand also nice shirt,” Virgil exclaimed handing the other boy a small blue control with a minus on it.

After learning the controls they began playing Virgil being the aggressive gives zero fucks kind of player. ‘I worry for when he learns to drive,’ Logan thought while he sped through the other Npc’s.

Logan couldn’t help but notice how Virgils eyes lingered on his neck. Only now did Logan notice that Virgil had heterochromia in his eyes. One eye was a a dark purple the other being light green. 

“Purple suits you,” Logan told the other teen,shuffling in his spot. Logan zoomed by the final lap finish line winning 3rd place,while Virgil had won 2nd place.

“Thanks it’s my favorite color it, what’s your favorite color?” Virgil asked leaning his head against the other boys shoulder. Logan felt heat rush to his face as he stayed in place, any physical contact made him flustered. 

“M-my favorite color is dark blue, it’s just r-really nice to look at unlike lighter colors at-at least to muh-me,” Logan stumbled over his words. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before a knock at the door, “Heyo kids the brownies are done Virgil you can only have one Logan same goes for you and I have to keep an eye on you got it?” Dee yelled on the other side of the door.

Virgil exclaimed, “alright! Thanks Dee!!”  
Logan had a confused look on his face, ‘why did Dee need to keep an eye on us? I’ll just ask.’

“Hey why does Dee need to see us eat the brownies?” Logan asked Virgil lightly chuckled confusing the other teen even more.

“They’re weed brownies L, I’m a light weight meaning one for me and you’re new to the whole thing meaning one for you,” Virgil explained getting up before pulling up Logan up as well. 

‘Holy shit I’m trying weed for the first time.’


	6. Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Underage drug use!!

The hail outside was starting to settle down as the pair walked down stairs. Virgil couldn’t keep his eyes off Logan’s neck. He wanted nothing more than to just let the boy cry into his shoulder and tell him everything that was bad in his life. Virgil wanted to help.

Logan once again caught the smaller teen look at his neck. ‘Did it really look that bad? God I must look horrendous.’ 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Logan saw a man that he didn’t recognize next to Dee. He was about the same size as Logan but a bit smaller. He had circular glasses, blonde hair with darker roots. He was wearing a light blue sweater with white skinny jeans.

“Patton!” Virgil exclaimed running over to the stranger. Logan sorta just stood there pulling up his shirt to attempt to cover his strangulation wounds. 

“Hey Virgie! How’s Cerberus doing?” When the man spoke his voice was light and peppy. They squeezed each other into tight hugs. Virgil began talking excessively making radical hand gestures.

Dee patted the seat next to him signaling Logan to sit down. Logan awkwardly shuffled over to the seat before sitting down. He kept his head down focusing on the wood table. 

The world began to get blurry and his ears began ringing. The burn in his neck came back but it felt more artificial. ‘What’s happening? No can’t breathe! Can’t breathe!’

All the attention was on Virgil so Logan could have his own private freak out. The 17 year old began to calm down before tears could begin to form. The pain began to subside along with the dizziness and blurriness. 

“Lo this is Patton and Pat this is Logan,” Virgil introduced the two as he brushed some hair out of his eye. Logan greeted the other with a small hand wave.

“Heyo kiddo I uh brought you,your stuff from your hotel. Me and Dee will be down here in the living room if you need us,” Patton happily chirped scooting our of his chair. Dee following suit.

“The brownies are in the kitchen help yourselves,” Dee called while turning on the TV.

Virgil quickly sprinted to the kitchen Logan following slowly. Looking around to see more posters in the house. It was very interesting to see all the stuff they were into. Logan has always been into astrology and space. 

Logan got to the trey grabbing a precut brownie peace. Logan looked over at Virgil seeing him stuffing the brownie down his throat. The seventeen year old began eating the edible, it tasted the same as a regular brownie. He quickly ate it before being dragged into Virgils room by the other boy.

“It might take an hour or two to kick in so what do ya wanna do?” Virgil asked flopping on to his bed. Logan looked around while sitting down next to Virgil on his bed.

Logan asked quietly, “did you paint all those?” Virgil looked around before smiling still laying on his back.

“Ye I use oil paints so I followed a lot of Bob Ross tutorials, do you draw?” Virgil kicked his legs back and forth. 

Logan answered laying next to the other, “no I’m not the creative type, plus my mom thought it was a waste of time to do anything other than what she told me.” The seventeen year old felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. His face began heating up as the other boy rested his head against the other shoulder.

“That must suck, so do you have any interests?” The short boy asked looking at the others eyes. He smiled softly before looking at his neck.

Logan shrugged, “well I like space,music,and writing. I know it’s not very interesting.” Logan felt a wave of something he wasn’t used to crash down on him. He began freaking out his arms felt heavy and tingly but instead of screaming or panicking he just let out a soft chuckle.

Logan began full on laughing clutching at his shirt. Nothing in particular was funny but he was still cackling. Virgil joined in on the laughter kicking his legs violently.

“Lo you’re fucking stoned,” Virgil said sitting up. Logan sat up as well but immediately fell back down again.

Logan playfully snarked, “really? I couldn’t tell.” Virgil chuckled softly flopping down on top of the other boy. Logan chuckled as he grabbed the other boys sides before throwing him into the air.

“Knock it off!” Virgil exclaimed though his giggling. Logan chuckled before for falling off the bed with a thunk.

Virgil rolled off the bed, “ohh let’s play a game so we can get to know each other better! Let’s go with never have I ever! I’ll go first, never have I ever kissed a girl.” Logan kept all of his fingers up and Virgil looked kinda confused.

“Really? I thought you’d be all into that shit,” Virgil chuckled before running his fingers through his hair. Logan shrugged not even debating whether or not he should tell the other boy he was gay.

“Nah I’m gay bitches be bonkers my guy,” Logan said nonchalantly. Virgil had an indecipherable look in his eyes as he grinned.

“I’m gay too! But it’s your turn” Virgil stated wanting to hurry up with the game.

Logan thought for a second before speaking, “never have I ever kissed anyone.” Virgil grumbled before putting down a finger while Logan cackled at his demise.

Virgil rolled his eyes before speaking, “never have I ever gotten into a fight.” Logan put down a finger awkwardly looking at the floor.

“Really good boy Lo got into a fight? What happened?” Virgil asked the question with caution. He didn’t want to upset the taller boy.

“Well this kid called me a...fagot so I had to put the fucker in his place. My mom found out and obviously she......well she didn’t take it well,” Logan sheepishly chuckled but there was no humor in it.

Virgil immediately regretted asking, “Logan I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“ this time it was the smaller being cut off.

“There’s no reason to apologize you didn’t know but I would rather do something else if you’re fine with it,” Logan spoke his voice calm and smooth. Virgil nodded before yawning.

“Wait what time is it?” Virgil looked at his phone’s clock, “holy shit it’s two am. How bout we go to bed.”

Logan looked up in shock, ‘if mom saw me now she’d be so disappointed. Holy fuck.’ Virgil stretched before clamoring onto his bed the other attempting to make himself comfortable on the floor.

“Hey you can sleep in my bed if ya want there’s plenty of room,” Virgil offered scooting to the far side of the bed. Logan gladly obliged, getting into the bed in the opposite side of the bed. A decent amount of room between them.

The teens quickly fell asleep the night dead


End file.
